Outbreak Survivors Party
by Flower Of The Slum
Summary: When the survivors meet up for a party, what is the worst that could happen? Claire bumps into the man of her dreams, the one man she wishes she could forget. Written in Claire's POV, - Leon x Claire, Chris x Jill, Billy x Rebbecca -


**Outbreak Survivors Party**

I drove to the place Chris had given me instructions for; I looked out the window and gently cursed to myself. I took a mental note never to let Chris pick the location for a reunion ever again. The bar I was currently outside was unreal, it looked like something of the film "Psycho", I could imagine how creepy the bar tender would look in my head, without even entering the place. I sighed and began to try and read the name of the place, the neon lights where blinking on and off consonantly. Almost giving me a migraine and that was before I had even started to drink. I sighed out loud, and then began to concentrate, trying my hardest to read the sign "The Crow". I shuddered after reading the sign; I could never look at crows the same way after being attacked by them, bastarding birds.

I parked just across the road from the bar and got out. I then straightened my pink skirt, carefully un-creasing it from the long and boring ride. I then began looking for any cars that looked familiar. I noticed Chris' rust bucket, it stuck out like a sore thumb, after staring at the other cars for a while and noting knowing who they actually belonged too, I knew it was best to go in that rotten place. I was already half an hour late and knew Chris would be angry and worrying where is poor little sister had got too. Sometimes you wouldn't think I could look after myself.

I sighed just as I got to the metal doors, looking up and down at what I was wearing, making sure I looked my best. I began to play with my hair; it was hung loose for a change. I couldn't even remember when the last time I had went out with it down in public. When I was satisfied, I opened the heavy doors.

"Where the hell have you been!?" My brother Chris yelled, almost choking me to death with a massive bear hug.

"I got a bit lost- could you please stop hugging me! I can't breathe!" I yelled as loudly as I could above the music into his ear. He immediately dropped me and grinned.

"You couldn't find your way, if it was to save your life." He chuckled, while pointing to a tiny table, only really big enough for two. "Jill, Carlos, Rebecca, Billy, Ashley and Barry are here already. Where still waiting on a couple more, so just sit down for the minute." I sighed and looked around the room. Tonight was going to be so boring.

I rolled my eyes as I walked towards the small table. Currently Jill and Ashley where around it, I also looked around the room as I looked for a chair to put near them. I noticed no one else was here, except our little "gang" Chris must of booked the place out.

"Hey Claire!" Jill called out playfully as I placed the chair near her. She had been dating my older brother for two years now, a perfect action hero couple. They liked all the same things, loved to watch horror films and weren't at all typical romantics. There type of romance was going to a gun shooting alley and destroying all the targets. Mind you it didn't sound like a bad date, even though I was becoming more touch of my girly side as the years are going on, something I'd never admit out loud. Ashley was talking too quietly, but I'm not particular interested in what she has to say either. Spoilt little presidents brat, I'm actually surprised there's no bodyguards near her.

"You alright Jill?" I asked nicely ignoring Ashley completely. Jill laughed as she noticed, it looked as if she had been doing the same thing.

"Yeah, just as normal. Rebecca's currently at the toilet." She then leaned across to whisper in my ear "She thinks she's pregnant, but don't spread it."

"Really?" I whispered back, staring at Ashley who I could tell was trying to eavesdrop. "When did she find out?"

"Just two days ago, she's going to get checked out tomorr-"

"Hey papi chulo.." A flirtatious Spanish male's voice cut Jill off; he was standing behind me with a bottle of beer in his hand. Watching me bend over talking to Jill.

"Excuse me?" I squealed angrily, pulling my skirt down and standing up straight, staring back at him with rage. I swear to God, if I had a gun...

"Carlos you have never changed.." Jill replied back sarcastically trying to break the tension. Carlos gave a goofy grin, winked then walked away. Setting Ashley off in giggle fits, she laughs at anything, especially at other people's misery. The bitch. I sat back down after making sure Carlos was defiantly gone, and put my chin in my hands. The music was crap but I didn't want to be the first girl to start drinking. Including I was waiting for him to arrive, before I was absolutely off my head and couldn't even remember what he looked like or tried to speak to him, slurred because of the drink. I heard a door slam shut and immediately looked behind me to see if it was him, but noticed the noise came from the other direction.

I saw Rebecca bouncing over to the table, with the biggest grin on her face. Billy then ran over to her as if he was her knight in shining armor, and took her hand. I almost awwhed out loud, but I snapped back to reality, I was Claire Redfield. Toughest female around, I had to keep that reputation just because I was sitting next too Ashley.

I wasn't 100% sure how long Rebecca and Billy had been seeing each other as I had just recently learned about who they where. They where over at Chris house having a catch up and I happened to be there. Billy gave off a scary impression, the complete opposite to Rebecca, I don't know how she survived. She was so little and fragile like a little doll, as pretty as one too. Her hair had grown longer since the last time I had saw her, it was now up to her shoulders and around the same colour as mine. Her eyes where emerald green and had a constant sparkle, that annoyed me, she never looked sad or angry always the happy go lucky sorta girl.

"Hey, Claire, Jill and Ashley!" She sang merrily, Billy pulled two seats and plopped them behind Jill almost as if they where made of clouds.

"You two alright?" I asked, brushing my hair with my hands.

"Yeah, where great thanks. You found a boyfriend yet?" She giggled, and Billy's normally non-existent smile curled up at the corners. As if my love life was some sort of joke.

"Maybe." I snapped back, as I lowered my gaze as if a child would.

"Awwwh, Claire. I didn't mean anything by it!" She quickly replied, I stared back at her and noticed she wasn't lying. She was too much of a nice person too.

"I know..." I simply replied back, feeling a bit low of myself. I had never really had someone to love other then my brother. I had made a promise to myself after my heart was broken, never to fall for anyone again, and time and time again I fell for the same person who had broke my heart. Leon S. Kennedy. Even thinking of his name made my head feel dizzy and my stomach sick. It had been so hard not trying to think of him other then a friend, after he broke my heart so many months ago. I decided I had to get him out of my system and I never called or saw him again. Until tonight... Of course he was a bit late but that's how he arrived. I knew him so well, better then myself it tore me apart. My brother didn't have a clue I had feelings for him, if he knew how much pain Leon had put me through he'd of snapped his neck by now, and I don't want my only brother to be in jail right now.

"So you and Le-" I prayed to God she wasn't going to say the name I thought.

"Hey everyone!" That familiar voice said as the door behind me shut. He was finally here. I blanked out my ears, and acted normal, as if he was

just like Carlos. I could make out my brothers voice and I tried to cut out again, I really didn't want to hear him reply.

"Oh boy." Jill smiled, "Time to get this party started." Rebecca nodded and everyone stood up from there seats, heading towards the bar and probably where Leon was standing.

Jill stopped half way and turned back, while I was watching them walk to the bar. She looked at me in confusion. Normally I'd be the first to run over for drink, I had just recently turned 21. I shrugged and lowered by gaze again looking down at my lap. She shook her head and walked on.

I heard them all enjoying themselves, but I just couldn't physically drag my feet over. It was as if my heart didn't want me too, I knew my brother would start to get concerned. I hummed, fiddled with my fingers, trying to calm down. I knew the alcohol would help me relax, so I got up and walked over to the bar. Seeing Leon from behind I knew which end of the bar to stand at, the right hand side, the furthest away from him.

To my surprise the bar tender wasn't creepy and actually looked like an happy old man. I smiled at this, at least if we got drunk we wouldn't be brutally murdered by a old man dressed as his mother.

"Jack and coke please." I asked politely, I didn't know my brother was so nearby.

"Sis, you sure you can handle that?"

"Yes."

"Mmm. Well, I'm not dragging you to your room."

Chris had booked hotel rooms out for everyone so we didn't have to drink and drive.

"You wont have too." I snapped back, God he had been drunk more then me before. At least I didn't drink till I vomited. The barkeeper looked as if he wasn't sure what to do, and I smiled kindly back and handed him my money. He told me the change he owed me then passed me the drink and change.

I knocked it back, which caused several looks from Rebecca standing on the left of me and my brother currently standing on my right. He gave me such a dirty look, if he wasn't my brother I'd of punched him so hard in the mouth. He's such a jerk sometimes. I heard a chuckle and my heart gave in.

"Chris when you gonna stop treating her like a kid." Leon laughed, while patting him on the back. I darted my eyes to Rebecca's direction, avoiding anything and everything I can.

"Well she is my sis, Leon I can't help it." Chris replied, grinning.

"Excuse me." Is all I could say, I quickly walked away leaving my brother gob smacked and walked towards the other side of the bar. Oh God. It had to be next to Ashley.

"Heyaaa, Claireeee." She smiled in her annoying girly American voice. God It annoyed me.

"What?" I asked, straight to the point.

"They wont serve me.." She pretended to sniff as if she was crying. I rolled my eyes, for God's sake.

"Well there's a reason why."

"Why??"

"Because your not old enough." I snapped, I couldn't take it anymore; I stamped over to the other side. Leon was now gone and nowhere to be seen, I'd rather listen to my brother being an ass then that whiney little bitch.

"What was that about before?" Chris asked me trying to look all nice when really he probably was angry.

"Nothing. It's too much of a long story." I replied sighing while ordering another drink.

"Your going through the drink fast." He laughed, "Make sure you leave enough for everyone else." I sarcastically laughed back.

"Hey Seniorita!" Carlos spoke out loud while scooting along near me; my brother winked in my direction and left me alone with the perv. I'd be sure to thank him for this.

"Hi." I replied back almost robotic.

"You look hermoso tonight, mmmm. Just my type" He tried to move closer to me to stare at me easier. I didn't reply and knocked back my second drink.

"Awwwh don't be like that chica?"

"Be like what?"

"All shy and innocent. I'm sure you'd like a Espaniol man." He winked and nudged my elbow with his. I made a gagging noise and decided it would be best to stand next to Jill. When I finally got through the crowd of everyone, I saw Jill and quietly sighed when I stood next to her. I then noticed who she was talking too, Leon.

"Hey Claire." Jill smiled, "You enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, just so much I'd love to shoot Ashley's head off.." I tutted, ordering my third drink. Jill burst out laughing while Leon joined in. I didn't even think it was that funny.

"When did you get so spunky?" Leon chuckled while moving closer to me. I didn't reply and knocked my third drink back, pretending he didn't exist.

"You've never heard Claire witty?" Jill asked puzzled.

"Well I've seen her scream the police station down after a licker nearly touched her." He smirked, while looking in my direction. I hated how he knew how to wind me up.

"That was so you Leon, anyone would know your more girly then me."

"Awwh whatever Claire." He smiled, his dazzling blue eyes looking straight through me.

"Jerk." I mumbled under my breath, I wouldn't let him get the best of me. I had to stay on top, I couldn't fall for him again.

"God, your like a bunch of teenagers." Jill shook her head.

"He started it." I retorted, and stuck my tongue out in his direction.

"What do you want to drink?" Leon asked, his hair dreamingly hung loose just above his brow ever so perfectly. It dangled loosely but he made sure it didn't cover all of his face, his best feature, and I noticed I had fell for him all over again.

"Mmm. What you're having." I replied, I quickly turned my face away staring straight forward. I had to think clearly. He made the room hard to breathe.

"So how's your love life?" I asked him, I didn't want to but for some reason it just spat right out there. I had noticed Jill was no longer with us, so it was just us two now. Which made things even worse.

"Meh. It's steady.." He laughed, I frowned a bit. When I had told him how I felt about him, he said he loved someone else. I asked who but he didn't answer. My brother told me stories about him, and mentioned a female spy called Ada a lot. I sorta worked it out that it was her.

"When I mean steady, I mean I don't have one." He smiled almost as if he was trying to reassure me. It did work, I felt a lot happier but why now?

"Ditto." I instantly replied, he laughed and I couldn't help but giggle slightly. I suppose we hadn't changed much at all. He pushed the drink over, and I looked at him oddly. I didn't have a clue what it was. He mimed a glass and pretended to drink it. I giggled, and felt my cheeks blush slightly. I took the glass, and glanced his way. He hadn't took his eyes off me the whole time, which made me blush harder. I'm such a klutz sometimes.

I began to smell the drink, it smelt strong, but I was also strong girl. I quickly knocked it back, and nearly gagged. Jesus he liked his drinks beyond strong, he even put Chris too shame.

"Amaretto Sours." He smiled, and laughed at me chocking nearly.

"God it's strong." I could mouth it, it was burning my throat.

"You'll get used to it soon. It's quite nice after a while."

"You sure?"

"Yeah aha. Can I have a word outside with you?" He asked quietly, his eyes darted backwards and forwards. Almost as if he was making sure know one else had heard him. I nodded and followed him out the doors. I'm surprised my brother didn't charge after me.

"Claire?"

"What?" I asked, I was nervous. I looked down at my shoes and started to become light headed, why did he want to speak to me for?

"I...I don't know how to say this?" He muttered, looking annoyed with himself. He started to grip his hair with his hand and whispered to himself.

"Yeah that was it."

"What was it?" I replied sarcastically

"Claire.. I can't stop thinking about you lately."

"A..a.a." I couldn't speak, my tongue was tied, what the hell was he playing at now?

"When you stopped calling me. I know it was my fault, and I realized then I had feelings for you. Strong ones." He smiled and walked closer to me, I swear he could hear my heart beating out of my chest I was so nervous.

"Claire.." He whispered my name so sweetly, I could taste his breath in the air, it seemed to drug me and my dizziness and light-headedness stopped for a little while. I began to look into his gaze, transfixed. His eyes looked so beautiful under the moonlight, his features where more readable and I longed for his touch.

"Leon...?" I whispered back confused, I was under his spell. Even as the words left my lips, I knew that a lot was about to happen, and yet at the same time I knew the words would be the last I spoke. He leant in and I knew there was no going back, I closed my eyes and allowed him to do what I had been longing for. I felt him breathe in deep, it seemed he wanted this moment never to end just as much as me. At first it was calm and loving and the he started to experiment, he probed his tongue around my lips, teasing me softly. He always did know how to drive me wild.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Shit, Chris had caught us.

**[Authors Notes: **I don't own Resident Evil or any of the characters, Capcom copyrights them! Also I've never played Resident Evil 0, so sorry if I get it wrong. T.T I also don't own anything to do with Psycho that is copyrighted by Alfred Hitchcock.


End file.
